My First Love
by Russianbunnies120
Summary: After Francis dares Gilbert to tell Ivan that he has a crush on him, they start dating. Gilbert actually starts to fall in love with Ivan, but what would happen if he found out it was all just a joke? I fail at summaries. Russia/Prussia Gakuen Hetalia AU . This is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert

"I bet you're too scared to do it." My friend, Francis sneered as he flipped his shoulder length, wavy blonde hair back. His blue eyes stared right into my unnatural red eyes, challenging me to do his dare.

"I'm not scared! I'm not afraid of anything!" I retorted. Francis rolled his eyes in reply.

"Hey guys, calm down. No need to make a big fuss over it." My other friend, Antonio said, trying to stop our argument. Francis, Toni, and I are best friends, believe it or not. The problem was; Francis dared me to do something that only few people are brave enough to do. He dared me to tell Ivan Braginski that I loved him!

Ivan was the scariest person at this school, but it's not like _I_ was afraid of him! The thing that made me nervous was he was gay, and I didn't want him to get the wrong idea or something. I didn't want him to think I was making fun of him either. The last time someone made fun of him was when a really homophobic guy named Feliks called him a faggot, and he ended up in the hospital with a concussion.

"Hey Gilbert, it's okay if you don't want to do it. I wouldn't want to either!"Toni said. Toni and Francis laughed. For some reason, I got really mad. I felt like they were making fun of me. _"__They don't think I can do it! They think I'm too scared! I'll show them! I'm the most awesome person in the world!" _Francis was about to say something, but i cut him short.

"Just you guys wait and see! I'll do the dare after the last bell rings!" With that, I turned around and headed to my next class, leaving them confused.

I entered the classroom right when the bell rang, and walked over to my seat next to the window. I hated school it was really boring, and a waste of my time. I rested on my chin on my hand, and stared out the window. I smiled a little at how cliché I looked. I didn't even bother listening to the lecture the teacher was teaching. I don't really try in school. I'm not smart like the other kids here. My brother, Ludwig is always telling me I should be more responsible, but he doesn't get that I'm not like him. Even if I tried, I could never be as good as him or anyone for that matter.

I finally got tired of staring out the window after a few minutes. I thought I should at least act like I was taking notes, so I opened my notebook and just started doodling. I don't know why, but I looked over to my right, and saw Ivan. I remembered that dare, and thought if I should do it after this class, but then if I did, Francis and Toni wouldn't believe that I actually did unless they see it with their own eyes, So it'd be best if I did it after school.

Ivan had ear length pale blonde hair and violet eyes. Me and him both had weird eye coloring, and pale skin, but mine was probably paler. The thing people usually first notice about him is his scarf that he always wears, and his height. We was really tall, he was probably the tallest person in this school. There was a few people close to his height, so he wasn't freakishly tall. he always had this childish smile on his face, even when he was mad.

I didn't notice that I was still staring at him until we locked eyes for a few seconds. I quickly turned my head and looked the other way. My face was hot. _"Am I blushing? Why would i be blushing? Maybe it's just warm in here or , that's it." _I thought as I placed my cheek on my hand again.

* * *

It seemed like forever until the bell rang. I quickly gathered my stuff and went out of the classroom. I shoved my books in my locker and headed for the lunchroom. I walked over to the table where Francis and Toni were waiting for me with my brother, and the twins. Feliciano was the younger twin, who was my brother's best friend. The older twin, Lovino was friends with Spain. He really didn't like me or my brother very much; I don't know why though.

"Hey, Feli!" I exclaimed as I ruffled his hair. Feli was like a little brother to me, even though I had Ludwig, but Ludwig wasn't as adorable as him. He was just way too serious all the time. Everyone always thought Ludwig was older than me, not just because he was a little taller but because he acted more mature than I did.

"Hi Gilbert! So i heard Francis dared you to do something. Is it true? Are you going to do it?" Feli said. he looked at me with curiosity in his eyes. i sat down next to him and Francis, and shot him a glare as i was at it. Francis just winked. I rolled my eyes.

Ludwig cocked his eyebrow." A dare?"

"Yeah, he dared me to tell that Ivan guy that I had a crush on him or something." i said trying to act cool about it as i took a sip of my drink. Lovino and Ludwig stared at me. "You're not really going to do it, are you? What if he thinks you are making fun of him?" Ludwig said.

Lovino scoffed, " Just let him do it, it's not even a big deal. It would actually be pretty funny."

Feli giggled. "But Lovi, wouldn't be kind of mean?"

"That's exactly why he shouldn't do it." Ludwig stated.

Francis laughed."Come on Luddy, we're just having a little fun!"

"Please stop calling me Luddy. That's not my proper name." We all just laughed at the nickname Francis gave him. All through lunch we just talked about girls and our plans for the weekend. We all planned on hanging out at the mall on Saturday. Of course, me and Feli had to convince Ludwig to go, he wasn't really the social type.

* * *

In my last class, I had almost completely forgotten about the dare until the bell rang. I walked out of the classroom, and went to my locker. As I closed my locker and put my backpack on my shoulder, I saw Francis and Toni pointing and shooing me. Feli waved at me and Lovi just stood there with his arms crossed. Ludwig was just standing there. At first I didn't know why they were doing that but then, I looked behind me and Ivan was there at his locker a few meters away. I sighed and walked over to him.

I walked beside him and just waited until he noticed I was there. He was still taking stuff out of his locker. As soon as he closed it I spoke up. "Umm, hey. Listen... I w-want to tell you s-something." i quickly looked to the left to avoid eye contact. My face was getting a little warm. _"Why am I getting so flustered? It"s not like it"s a real confession!"_

He closed his eyes, and smiled his very childish smile. "Da? What is it?" Ivan looked at me, waiting for me to say what I was going to say.

Why was I getting so overwhelmed. I have never been so nervous. I hated myself for being so weak. I didn't really like him, so why was it so hard? "...I-I like y-you." I clenched my fist, and closed my eyes as my face grew red. You cold easily tell I was blushing because of my pale skin. we stood there in an awkward silence for about a minute. Through the awkward silence, Ivan kept smiling.

Finally, he broke the silence, "Do you really like me? Like like me?" He asked, still smiling. I slowly nodded my head. _"I can't believe I'm going through all this trouble for a stupid dare!"_ I thought. He giggled. "Then, be my lover."

My eyes widened. "What?" Before I could say anything else, he lifted my chin up, ever so lightly, forcing me to look in his eyes. My face got hot again. I was frozen, his eyes were mesmerizing, the deep pools of purple were so beautiful, I couldn't look away. I was frozen; I couldn't move a muscle. My eyes grew wide as he slowly leaned in to place his lips against mine. My head was spinning, I couldn't pull away; more like, I didn't want to. Of course, I didn't want to admit that. After a few seconds, I began to kiss back. His lips were extremely soft, and his tongue was so skilled. He then pulled his head back, and smiled.

"Goodbye, my love." Ivan smiled, then walked away. I turned the other way. I forgot that Francis, Toni, my brother, and the twins were all watching the scene.

Francis grabbed my shoulders, "What the hell happened? I saw that 't tell me you-" I didn't get to hear what he was about to say because everyone was talking at once.

I heard Ludwig say, "Bruder?"

I finally said, "Apparently, we're dating now..." I said, then headed home.

* * *

_**A/N Yeah, so this is my first fanfic so sorry if it's not good. ^^" I'm trying my best though. please review if I made any mistakes, that would help with my writing a lot! I feel like I went out of character, If i did then sorry. Thanks so much ! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert

I woke up instantly when a bright light shone in my eyes. I squinted, then hid my had under the blanket. I felt a hand shaking my shoulder,"Wach auf, Gilbert."

I turned in the bed, and groaned,"5 more minutes!" Ludwig sighed. He took hold of the blanket then yanked it off my body. I reacted quickly; I pulled my knees up to my chest to stay warm.

"Okay, okay! I'm getting up!" I lifted myself out of bed.

"Hurry up or you're going to be late." He left the room to make breakfast, I guessed.

I walked over to my closet, and took out my school uniform. I didn't like these uniforms at all. I put on everything _except _the vest. It did not make me look awesome! I also took out my solid red jacket, and put it over my uniform shirt. I pulled my socks on, then slipped on my shoes.

I looked in the mirror and smirked. I looked awesome, like always. I walked downstairs to the dining room. Ludwig was washing his plate, so I sat down and ate my food quickly, then placed my plate in the sink. I grabbed my bag, and headed out with Ludwig.

When we arrived, I was greeted by a lot of stares and whispers. "_Maybe it's just because I'm so awesome!" _I smiled and chuckled a little.

After a few seconds I remembered what had happened yesterday. I stopped dead in my tracks. _"How could everyone know already?...Information flies fast."_ Ludwig looked back at me, "Bruder, what's wrong?" I snapped out of my thoughts and back into reality.

"Oh! Um it's nothing." I started to walk forward again. He gave me an odd look, then continued to walk with me.

"Ludwig!" We looked back to see Feli running up to us. I laughed a little as Ludwig made an "oh shit" face.

"Ja? What is it?" Ludwig asked.

"Kiku said he needs your help!" Before he could ask anything, Feli grabbed Ludwig by the hand and pulled him away. I smiled then headed to my locker where Francis and Toni were waiting for me. Francis elbowed me in the side and winked,"So, how are you and your _boyfriend_?" I pushed his arm away and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"This is all _your_ damn fault! If you have never told me to do that stupid ass dare, then I wouldn't be in this mess!" I yelled

"Hey! You agreed to it so don't blame me!" I glared at him, and he gave me a nervous smile.

"Gilbert, calmete por favor!" Toni pleaded in his native tongue. He tried prying my hands off of Francis, to no avail.

"What's going on? Is he bothering you?" I turned around to see Ivan's smiling face. I let go of Francis almost as soon as I saw him. "If he _is_ bothering you I can take care of him." Ivan's voice was going dangerously low. Even though he was still smiling he seemed agitated. Francis yelped and hid behind me. Toni just backed away.

I panicked, "No, meine liebe we're just having a little argument." I smiled so I could reassure him. _"Why the hell did I just say meine liebe?"_ I mentally slapped myself.

The bell rang for school to start, so we said our goodbyes, then headed for our first classes.

* * *

I couldn't concentrate in any class. It didn't matter to me though because I passed my classes, barely, so that was enough for me.

Lunch finally came, and to say it was awkward would be an understatement. Everyone was silent; eating their food. They were all just afraid to say anything.

I decided I was going to leave lunch early, and of course Ivan followed. We went to the bathroom and just waited there until lunch was over.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said,"I just can't take that silence."

"I'm used it. I'm just glad I got to be with a lot of people." He said as he leaned against the wall. he smiled. I looked down; I had no idea how to respond to that. We didn't say a word, but somehow, for me, it was a comfortable silence.

Through our silence, I started thinking about the weekend, since tomorrow was Saturday. I remembered me and the others had made plans to go to the mall tomorrow.

"So, hey, Ivan."I got his attention. He looked over at me. "Da?"

"Me and the others planned to hang out at the mall tomorrow, would you like to come with us?" His whole face lit up.

"Da! I would like that very much." He smiled, a real, happy smile. I don't know how, but seeing him smiling like this made me warm inside. I smiled back at him.

Through the rest of the day, all I could think about was how Ivan looked so happy. I kept getting this warm feeling in my chest every time I remembered how he smiled. I didn't know what that feeling was, but my face would flush a soft pink,my chest would get tight, and my body would tense up when I saw him, and when I thought of him.

When I got home, I listened to my Ipod, and just laid in bed, thinking about Ivan. I couldn't help it. His smile was what got me. Seeing him so happy made _me _happy.

For the first time in my life, I actually had made someone else happy. It probably wouldn't seem like a big deal to someone else, but to me, It meant a lot.

I couldn't fall asleep. I was too excited for tomorrow. I couldn't wait for my friends to see how nice he really was, and not this big and scary person. I kept thinking about him until I finally drifted into sleep.

* * *

_**A/N Oh my gosh! sorry I kinda took long. I actually thought no one would like my story. thank you guys so much! your reviews mean so much to me and they help me a lot! So Gilbert is starting to feel love! Pshh he always loved Ivan , he just didn't know it yet! If you want to give me some ideas for scenes you would like for this adorbs couple then go ahead ! Sorry this was short ^^" I'll try to make them longer. Thanks!**_

_**Translations:**_

_**Wach auf- Wake up**_

_**Ja- yea/yes**_

_**Bruder-brother**_

_**Calmete, Por favor- calm down, please**_

_**Da-yes (If you didn't know this already, then shame on you!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ivan

I woke up today earlier than I would have liked, but that was fine with me. The first thing I thought about was yesterday. Gilbert had invited me to hang out with him and his friends. I really never had any friends before, so I was excited, especially since I was going to be with Gilbert.

I had a problem with making friends. Either, people didn't like talking to me because they were afraid of me, or they didn't really like homosexuals, therefore, they didn't like me. I never really understood why. I mean, we are really no different from regular people. It's not like we have a deformity of any sort. You wouldn't hate someone because they have a different taste than you, would you? So, I don't see any need for the hate.

"Oh! Ivan, you're awake already?" My older sister, Katyusha, popped her head through my door.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied

She smiled,"Then I'll go ahead and make some breakfast!" She went out of the room and into the kitchen. "Thanks," I called after her.

I quickly got dressed, then headed to the dining room. I could smell the borscht she made for me. I sat down, and began to eat. "Big brother!" I heard a voice from behind me. I froze. _"I thought she would_ _still be asleep,"_ I thought in disappointment.

I shuddered as Natasha, my younger sister, came from behind me and hugged me. Natasha was always like this. She loves me very much, but sometimes I think she loves me a little _too_ much.

"So, Ivan," I turned my attention to Katyusha. She sat down next to me."You're going to the mall with Gilbert and his friends today aren't you?" I nodded my head. She smiled, " When are you going?" She asked.

"In a couple of hours." I finished eating my breakfast, then headed upstairs to get ready.

I started with a nice warm shower, then brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I wanted to be ready early because it was better than getting ready at the last-minute.

I had still a full hour left until I was going to go. I decided in the meantime, I will tend to my sunflowers. While I was watering my sunflowers, I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at it; I had gotten a text from Gilbert. I smiled, and blushed a little. I read the message, _"Hey. So it turns out it's just going to be us two. Francis and Toni thought it would be best for us to just go together."_

Well, that was even better. I would love to just spend time with Gilbert. I then had an idea. _"That's fine. So, if it's just going to be us two then we should go somewhere else."_ I smiled at my idea. I didn't take long for Gilbert to text back, _"like where?"_ I didn't want to spoil it, _"You'll see. I'll pick you up in 20 minutes."_ I knew exactly where we were going. It was one of my favorite places in the world.

I decided to already head out. I said goodbye to Katyusha and Natasha, then went outside. I opened the car door and sat in. I closed the door, then turned the engine on. I headed in the direction of the address that Gilbert gave me.

When I arrived at his house, I got out of the car and walked towards the door. I rang the doorbell once and waited. The door opened, It was Ludwig. "привет Ludwig. Is Gilbert here?" I asked trying to sound polite.

"Hello Ivan. Gilbert's here I'll go get him. Would you liked to come in?"

"No. That's fine. I'll wait here." He nodded then left to go get Gilbert. After about a minute, Gilbert appeared. I could see a little tint of pink on his cheeks. He looked really adorable. I held out my hand to him. "Shall we go?" He nodded his head. He blushed even more when he took my hand; I laughed a little.

"W-what?" he asked, wondering why I chuckled.

"Nothing, It's just you look so cute." He flushed red. I opened the passenger seat for him, and he got in. I went over to the driver's seat then started the engine once again.

"So, where are we going?" He asked.

"You'll see. But it's a thirty minute drive so it'll take a little while for you to find out."

"Oh..."

I drove in silence. I looked over at Gilbert a couple of times. He was fidgeting in his seat. "Are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. It's just... I never actually been on a date with a guy before..."

I chuckled. He looked over at me with a confused and somewhat embarrassed expression. "Really? I'm glad I got to be your first date with another man." I smiled at him. He blushed again, and looked away. He mumbled something. "Hmm?" I turned to him. He flinched, like he was hoping i wouldn't hear him.

"I said, I'm glad too." He said quietly, still blushing. I smiled. My stomach felt warm inside, and my chest was tight. I liked the feeling, I never had this feeling before I met Gilbert. He was perfect. No one else made me feel this way. I knew from that day, when he told me he liked me, that he was the one I wanted to fall in love with. And I did.

After a few minutes, I saw our destination in front of us. I pulled up to the side of the road and stopped the car.I got out, went to the passenger side, and opened the door for Gilbert.

As he was stepping out, a look of awe filled his face. "Wow... It's so beautiful" I smiled, glad that he liked it.

I walked up to the tall, beautiful sunflowers. This whole sunflower field was like heaven to me. "They are, aren't they?"

Gilbert walked beside me, and touched one of the flowers, "How did you find this place? I've never seen sunflowers this beautiful in real life!"

My heart skipped a beat. Two of the most dearest things to me, together, that made me feel like the happiest person alive. "I planted them." Gilbert looked at me in disbelief.

"_You_ planted them? All by yourself?" He asked.

I nodded, "Da."

"How!?"

I chuckled a little, "When I was younger, I found this place with my parents and sisters, Katyusha and Natasha . It was just an empty green field when we first found it. My mom knew how much I loved sunflowers, and bought this whole field for us. Its only 5 acres, but still it, made me very happy. She told me we could plant sunflowers here, so that's what we did. Every week we would come here and plant sunflowers. Those were the last times I remembered being happy."

I looked over at Gilbert, he was blushing, I smiled at him. He looked at the ground for a second then began to speak. "Why don't you guys come here anymore?" He asked cautiously.

I gave him a very sad smile, "Because my parents died. That left Katyusha to take care of me and Natasha. She offered to take us too, but I felt it wasnt the same without them... When I learned how to drive, the first thing I did was come here. Then I started coming here when I was at my worst, but I came here alone."

Gilbert looked back at the ground, like he regretted asking. "I'm sorry.." He said quietly.

I hugged him; I didn't like seeing Gilbert sad, "Do not be." Gilbert just stood in my arms for a minute, then I broke the silence. "How about we go deeper in the field?" I asked. He looked up at me, then nodded. I grabbed his hand then led him in the sunflower field.

We sat down in a small space. " This is where we used to sit and have a picnic." I patted the ground softly.

Gilbert was silent for a moment. He startled me a little when he started speaking,"Why did you decide to come here with me, when all those years you didnt come with your sisters?" He asked.

I smiled, "You make me happy. I was sad and lonely before you came along, I didn't want to be with anybody, but now I have you. Even my sisters say they see a change in me." Gilbert looked away and blushed. I smiled, he was really cute. "Do you know what you remind me of?" He looked at me curiosity in his eyes. "You remind me of a cute little bunny in a sunflower field."

He blushed harder,"Danke..." We sat in silence. I closed my eyes, and felt the wind blowing at me. It was true, I was happy. "Um, Ivan.." I looked at Gilbert

"Da?" He shifted uncomfortably," I need to tell you something..."

"What is it?" I asked.

He hesitated a little. "I.. uh" I wondered what he wanted to tell me.

"I-I ...I l-love you..." He looked away. My chest tightened. I brought my hand up to my chest to feel it. _"Why is my heart beating so fast? Is it because of Gilbert?"_ I thought.

I stood up and held out my hand to Gilbert. He looked up at me, but took my hand anyway. I pulled him up and hugged him tight. "I love you too" I bent down a little and kissed him gently.

"You are the reason I'm happy now." I whispered to him.

* * *

We spent our whole date laughing and smiling, just like how it was when my parents were still alive. I looked at Gilbert, who was fast asleep in the passenger seat, he looked so peaceful.

I pulled in the driveway of his house and carried him to the front door, trying my best not to wake him up. I rang the doorbell. Ina few seconds, the door opened, It was Ludwig again.

He looked at Gilbert,Who was asleep in my arms, then glanced at me. He looked at me suspiciously, "What did you guys do." I smiled, I was a little irritated.

"I don't believe it matters. Now would you like _me_ to carry him inside, or would you?" He glared at me, but stepped out of my way to let me in.

"His room is this way." I followed Ludwig to the bedroom, then place Gilbert gently on the bed. I pulled the covers over him, then kissed him on the forehead, and whispered goodnight.

I started walking out of the room. Ludwig closed the door quietly, "That was unneccessary." He was referring to the kiss.

I chuckled, "I know."

* * *

Once I arrived home, I found Katyusha in the kitchen cooking, and Natasha helping. When they heard my footsteps, they both turned around. Natasha ran up to me and hugged me, like she hasn't seen me in years. I tried prying her hands off, to no avail.

Katyusha smiled, "We're cooking borscht for you! So, how did it go?"

I sat down at the table, "It went quite well." She set the borscht in front of me, and I began to eat.

"That's good to hear!" She sat down, Natasha did as well. Natasha didn't like the fact that it went well, I guessed.

"I took him to the sunflower field..." I said. They stared at me in shock. They didn't say anything for a while. Then Natasha stood up, with tears in her eyes.

"Why would you go with _him_ and not us!? Do you not love us!?" She ran up stairs to her room. I could hear the slam of her bedroom door. I instantly felt guilty.

Katyusha stood up, "I should go see if she's okay.." She left the kitchen and went upstairs to try to calm down Natasha.

I buried my face in my hands. _"It shouldn't be like this. They should feel happy for me."_ I sighed then went upstairs to my room. I needed a nap.

I changed into comfortable clothing and climbed in bed.

I stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

I dreamed of being at the sunflower field with my parents, Katyusha, Natasha, and of course Gilbert as well...

* * *

_**A/N Sorry I took so long! It's because I was sick for a while and needed to catch up on school really badly. **_

_**Now before you complain about Belarus's name, Hidekaz Himeruya said it's Natalia and can also be Natasha. I liked the sound of Natasha more so I used it! Now Ukraine's name I've seen around the interwebz and I liked that name too ! Sorry for these short ass chapter TT-TT Im trying though!**_

_**Now Ivan is having family problems :c Let's hope those gets resolved soon ! And Ludwig isn't liking Ivan very much :c hopefully they'll learn to get along! But I see a snitch in the future.. I wonder who could it be?...**_

_**Translations:**_

_**Da- You know what this means, if u dont then gtfo...right now..im serious...fuck you..**_

_**привет- (privet) Hello **_


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert

My eyes fluttered open very slowly; my mind was a blur. I just kept staring at the wall until I remembered what happened yesterday.

I shot up in my bed, I felt my face heat up. _"I was such a moron!"_I thought as I hid my face in my hands. I sighed, _"I guess it can't be_ helped..." I got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

I stood there and let the warm water fall on my back. I kept thinking about what had happened yesterday.

I tried telling Ivan that it was a mistake, that it was just a dare, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He looked so happy, and I didn't want to ruin that.

I felt guilty about the whole thing, I didn't want to see Ivan sad or mad, or anything but happy. _"What does that mean? How do I really feel about_ _Ivan?"_

I steeped out of the shower and put a towel around my waist. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, then headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen where Ludwig was cooking breakfast. He turned around, feeling my presence and looked somewhat surprised.

"What are you doing awake so early?" I just shrugged saying that I didn't know. I sat at the table waiting for Ludwig to finish cooking."How did I end up in my bed? I don't remember going to bed." I asked. I woke up with the clothes I wore yesterday, so someone put me in bed.

"You fell asleep in Ivan's car, and he brought you here." I just gave a small 'oh'. I didn't know I fell asleep. _"I hope Ivan didn't think I fell asleep because I was bored." _

I was lost in my thoughts until Ludwig asked me, "So.. How did your date with Ivan go?"

I tried to act casual. "Eh, It was good. He brought me to this really pretty sunflower field." He continued cooking ,but he looked a little nervous, like he wanted to say something, and wondering if he should say it or not. I sighed, "If your going to say something say it." Ludwig went stiff and turned to me.

"Uh.. well I wanted to ask you why you were so tired... What did you guys do that made you so tired?" He shifted uncomfortably.

I had a confused look on my face. Why did he want to know now? He should have asked what we were going to do _before_ the date. After a few seconds pondering over it, I finally realized what he was thinking. My face flushed a deep red.

"C-come on, Ludwig! You don't think we _did_ it, do you?" He gave me nervous smile. "We didn't do anything, god Ludwig, you're such a perv."

He rolled his eyes, then turned back to the food he was making, "Anyway, would you like some wurst and potatoes?" I nodded my head, wurst was my favorite, Ludwig and I would eat it all the time.

Ludwig finished making the food and sat down next to me at the table. He sat next to me, leaving two chairs on the other side. I stared at the chairs for a little while, memories flooding into my head.

When Ludwig and I were younger, we would always sit next to each other, while our parents sat across from us. We would laugh and smile all the time. It made me miss my mother terribly, when I was 12 and Ludwig was 8, our mother had gotten sick, and died months later. My dad was never the same after that, he started to drink, and go out a lot, and he still does.

Thinking of that reminded me of him, "Where's dad?" I asked Ludwig as I picked at my food, loosing my appetite thinking of him.

Ludwig sighed, "He asleep still, he came home really late last night. I was up doing homework, when he came home."

I chuckled, "That's so like you, always working yourself so hard." He ate some more.

"I have to, if I want to go somewhere in life." I just continued to eat my food. I was almost finished when Ludwig asked me a random question.

"Why are you still with Ivan?" I was shocked, and caught off guard by the question. I started to ask myself the same thing. _"Why **am** I still with Ivan? I really don't like him, do I?"_ That question haunted me for the rest of the day.

I knew I had to answer, but I didn't know what to say. "I-I don't know." I got up and put my finished plate in the sink to wash later.

"Do you even like him?" I blushed, _"Why is he suddenly asking this?" _I stopped and just stared at the ceiling,

"I honestly don't know."

"You do, don't you?"

I didn't look at him. "Maybe I do... Everytime he talks to me, my heart flutters. When he kisses me, my chest tightens and I feel special. He understands me. But what I love the most, is his eyes and his smile. He never stops smiling, his smile alone makes me happy. His eyes make me forget all my worries and sorrow."

Ludwig looked at me in shock. "Gilbert," I turned to look at him, raising my eyebrows as if to say _"Yes?", _"you're in love." I looked at him, my eyes wide for a moment. _"What does he mean by **"****In love"? **Am I really in love with Ivan?" _

We both turned our heads when we heard loud footsteps coming into the kitchen. I narrowed my eyes at the sight.

It was my dad.

"Guten Morgen, Vater." I heard Ludwig say. Vater went to the fridge and got out a beer, then sat down. I could tell he was badly hung over. He had bags under his eyes, his long blonde hair was tangled, and he was expressionless, like always.

"Guten Morgen." He said tiredly. I didn't say a thing. I proceeded to leave the kitchen, until my dad stopped me with his icy cold stare, "Where are you going?" I met his gaze, just staring at him.

"To my room." I said coldly. I turned my back, but I heard him approach me from behind, I turned around and was immediately met with a slap in the face. I stumbled backwards a little and held my cheek.

"Don't speak to me like that." He looked down at me as I glared daggers at him.

"Vater.." Ludwig came behind him and placed his hand on our father's shoulder. He looked at Ludwig for a moment the looked at me. Both their gazes were on me. They looked exactly alike, it was like two of my dad. The only difference is Ludwig looks younger, more healthy and has shorter hair.

My father sighed and sat back down. I just stood there not knowing what to do. I knew if I disobeyed him, it would end up in a bloody fight. So, I just decided to sit back down beside Ludwig. I didn't say a word.

"What were you both talking about?" Vater raised an eyebrow at me and Ludwig. My brother glanced at me nervously.

"My boyfriend." I said, not caring what Vater thought. He looked bewildered. Ludwig looked nervous, and shifted in his seat.

Vater placed his hands on the table and pushed himself up, "What?" He looked down at me once again.

I just looked up and smirked, "You heard me." This time, he punched me in the same cheek he slapped me, I fell out of my seat and laid on my back on the ground. Ludwig got up and kneeled beside me. He looked up at our father with a shocked expression.

"No son of mine will **EVER** be with another man! You have no respect for me at all! You **NEVER** speak to me in that way!" If looks could kill, the both of us would be dead.

I got up and faced my dad straight in the face, "You don't tell me what to do. Don't act like you're my father when you and I both know that you see me only as a person living in this house! I am **NOT** your son, and I never will be!" I started to walk out the front door.

"Gilbert, I swear if you walk out that door!-" It was too late I was already out the door and running. I ran as fast as I could, not caring about anything or anyone. I wanted to get the hell away from there. I stopped to catch my breath. I put my hands on my knees and breathed heavily.

I didn't notice that I was crying, until I saw tears drop on the sidewalk, and my eyes were blurry. I stood up straight and tried to wipe the tears away, but they wouldn't stop spilling out. _"I'm so pathetic.."_ I thought as i wiped my nose with my sleeve.

"Gilbert?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me, I turned around and widened my eyes at who I saw.

"I-Ivan?" I looked in disbelief. Before I could say anything else he walked towards me and gave me a hug. I buried my head in his chest, and cried even more, but it was different, I was crying not because I was sad, but because I was happy that he was here for me. It was like God was telling me that everything will be okay.

Ivan held me tight and whispered, "I love you." My heart was beating so fast, I was afraid he might hear it.

_"What's wrong with me? I'm not like this; I'm strong! I don't need anyone else to make me feel happy."_ We stood there hugging for, who knows how long. I had finally stopped crying. I looked in his beautiful purple eyes and smiled, and he smiled back. Then he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips.

All my troubles had gone away, just because of that one kiss. "I love you.." I whispered in his chest. I closed my eyes and just listened to the beating of his heart. He held me tighter, and we stood there for just a while longer.

"What's wrong, my little bunny?" I blushed a little at the nickname.

I sighed, "My dad's a jerk."

He cocked his head, " How so?"

At that point, I got pissed just thinking about him. "He is just so stupid! He tries to act like my father only when he needs to. All the times I wanted him to act like a father, he doesn't! He doesn't give a shit about me; he prefers Ludwig over me!" I stopped to catch my breath then whispered, "And... and.. He doesn't want me to be with you."

When I said that, I looked at Ivan, he gave me a very sad look. "But I don't care! I love you Ivan! I don't care what my dad thinks, or what anybody thinks!" I stopped once I realized what I was saying, then quickly looked away.

"Thank you." He hugged me once more. Then let go and looked seriously at me, "If you need me to do anything, or if you want to talk about anything, call me."

I stared at him, a little surprised at how much he cares. I never would have thought that someone would care about me that much. I finally had the courage to whisper,"O-okay."

Why was I so weak and nervous around him? My heart beats faster and faster the longer I'm with him, but it was a good feeling.

He lightly kissed my forehead and whispered a goodbye. He started to walk away, but I shyly grabbed his arm. He looked back, noticeably shocked by my move. "Bitte, don't leave me, not just yet." I whispered hoping he wouldn't hear what I had just said.

He turned around and looked at me sympathetically. Normally, I would have hated that look of sympathy that I always get, but from him, it made me feel soft inside. "Okay." He hugged me once more and motioned for me to follow him, so I did.

We walked for a while in silence, but a comfortable silence. He stopped and I looked up from the ground and saw a big white house with two cars in the front driveway.

He looked over seeing my expression, "This is my house." He smiled at me. I smiled back then looked at the big house once again. He started to walk ahead of me, but then he turned back, "Come inside, It's okay." I hesitated for a bit, but then I followed. He put the key inside of the lock and opened up the door.

I looked around as I followed him. It was as big on the inside as it was on the outside. It was a beautiful house that smelled a lot like the sunflowers in Ivan's field. "You have a really pretty house."

"Thank you. My sister tries her hardest to keep it this way." I followed him into what looked like a dining room. There was a small doorway with no door that lead to the kitchen. He motioned for me to sit at the dining room table, "Would you like anything to drink?" I shook my head.

He then sat next to me and held my hands. I blinked in surprise, but held his hand firmly. "I love you." He said squeezing my hand a little tighter.

I didn't get to say anything back, since I heard footsteps come into the dining room. I looked in the direction where they were coming from, and saw a women in about her twenties with short light blonde hair and caring eyes. The thing I noticed first was the massive size of her breast, I'm not that much of a pervert, but they were hard not to look at.

"Oh. um h-hello." She smiled sweetly at me with a little unease in her voice.

I returned the smile and said," Hello."

Ivan got up and stood by the women, who was shorter than him, and even me. "Gilbert, this is my big sister, Katyusha."

Before he could introduce me she hurried over to me and took my hand shaking it, "Oh so, _you're_ Gilbert. It's nice to meet you!" She sat down, "I heard so much about you from Ivan. He was right, you are a very handsome man."

"Oh, thanks. I've been told that many times." We laughed together playfully.

"I bet you have!"

Ivan sat on the other side of me. "I'm glad you two are getting along." He smiled at the both of us then asked Katyusha, "Where's Natasha?"

"Oh she's over at her friend Elizaveta's house. Apparently there's a sleep over, her friend Elizaveta had planned."

"Oh."

I sat there awkwardly not knowing what to say next. I just watched as Ivan and his sister had some small talk. I would just nod my head in agreement and act like I was listening.

Katyusha smiled at me, "I'm so glad I got to meet you." She turned to Ivan, "You better not let him go." I blushed at what she said.

Ivan looked at me with sparkling eyes," I never will." I looked away, very embarrassed.

"So!" Katyusha got up and clapped her hands together. "How about I cook for you Gilbert?"

"Oh thanks that'd be great."

"Okay! I'll get started right away!" She skipped off into the kitchen, leaving me and Ivan alone.

"You're sister is very sweet."

Ivan smiled, "Yea, but she's kind of a cry baby." I chuckled a little

"What about your other sister? Is she anything like her?"

He gave a nervous gulp, and I cocked my head wondering, "Uh, she's very pretty.. but she's very.. weird."

"Haha! Okay! My brother's pretty weird too. He's always so serious, and never takes a break. "

He put his hands on the table and laughed a bit. " I guess we both have pretty weird families."

To be very honest, I was actually having a good time with Ivan. Katyusha had finished cooking and we ate together talking about random things like, school, and family. I felt happy with them. We were laughing and having a good time. I wouldn't have mind something like this everyday.

We finished eating, but continued to talk. I had lost track of time, but I didn't care.

We heard a loud bang coming from the door. All three of us turned around. Ivan got up and went in front of me and Katyusha, ready to protect both of us. Katyusha hid behind me, whimpering.

I heard someone stomping through the house and came into the dining room. I peeked from behind of Ivan. I stared at the person in shock,

"Vater!?"

* * *

**_A/N: Omg I'm so sorry! I took so long to update I'm sorry TT~TT don't kill me. I had lots of personal things going on and barely found time to work on the fic. Thanks for understanding. _**

**_ANYWAY, what did you think of this chapter? I would love feedback, It helps a lot. I want to thank you guys so much for sticking with this (*cough*horrible*cough*) fic! :D _**

**_I think I have about three more chapters to go. maybe more depends. And I have other fic ideas that are probably going to be longer and more fantasy like (I like fantasy :3) Again, thanks guys!_**

**_Translations:_**

**_Vater- Father _**

**_Guten Morgen- Good morning._**


	5. Chapter 5

Ivan

I immediately went to protect Gilbert and Katyusha from, who or whatever it was. When he came to view, at first glance it looked like Ludwig, Gilbert's brother. But once I looked closer I saw many differences. He had longer hair and looked older and more worn out.

"Vater!?" I whipped my head back, Gilbert was staring in shock at the man. _"Does he know this man?"_ I questioned myself.

Katyusha was hiding behind Gilbert, she was on the brink of tears. I could tell she was very scared. I had to do something about this man since he was making my sister cry.

The man seemed very angry, and was glaring at Gilbert. I stepped more in front of him , so the man couldn't hurt him or do anything.

"Gilbert, get back here NOW!" The older man said, more like yelled.

"Vater, what the hell are you doing here?! How did you find me?" Gilbert backed away even more from, "Vater". I knew it was german, but I didn't know what it meant.

I stepped up and faced the man. I was taller than him, that wasn't surprising. I'm taller than most people. "I don't know who you are, but could you please leave. You see, my sister is very afraid of strangers and I believe you're making Gilbert nervous." I warned him with a smile to hide my anger for this man.

He glared at me, with his teeth clenched, "I have a right to come and get my son." I was a little surprised, but I should of seen it coming. I didn't falter though.

Gilbert spoke up, "I told you. You are NOT my father." Gilbert looked very angry at his father, well I could imagine he would be. After what he told me about him, I was angry at him.

Gilbert's father tried to walk up to Gilbert, but I quickly got in his way and smiled down at him. This seemed to irritate him very much. He raised a fist to punch me, but I swiftly grabbed his wrist right before he could hit me. "Ivan, p-please don't fight!" I heard Katyusha's frighten voice. I turned my head to look at her, but I was cut off guard by a fist coming into contact with my cheek. I staggered back a bit.

"Ivan!" Katyusha and Gilbert called out my name in unison. I held my cheek with one hand and gave a glare to Gilbert's father. He seemed frightened by this, for he backed away a little with a nervous look on his face.

"That was very unnecessary to punch me." I said as I walked toward him. I was mad. This man made my Gilbert cry. He frightened my sister, came into my home without permission, and punched me.

I felt Katyusha try to pull me back, "No! Ivan, please stop this!" I looked back at her, she was crying. I clenched my teeth a little, then looked back at Gilbert's father.

"Let me go!" I whipped around when I heard Gilbert's voice. His father was tugging him by the wrist. Gilbert was frantically trying to get away from him.

"Let him go." I said calmly to his father. He smirked.

"Or what?" I raised an eyebrow. Clearly this man didn't know me at all. "Your attempt would be useless. You think Gilbert cares about you? He doesn't. This was all just a big joke."

"What are you talking about?" I looked at Gilbert with confusion. Gilbert looked panicked, but he didn't say anything.

"Oh. He didn't tell you that he is just dating you because his friends dared him to? Just for fun. "

I stared wide-eyed at the both of them. _"What does he mean? ...No. I refuse to believe this."_

"Ivan, It's not true!" Gilbert yelled, but at the time I wasn't listening. My heart was punding in my ears and I stood there in shock. I should have known this. No one loved me for who I was. I'm just a big scary psychopath. "Ivan.."

Gilbert's father dragged him out the front door. I could hear Gilbert's screams of protest. I just stared blankly at the door. I felt Katyusha hug me from behind, but I didn't say anything, or move. My head was spinning.

After about, forever, I told Katyusha I was going to my room. I locked the door behind me and sat on my bed. I put my face in my hands and cryed. I didn't cry very often, but this time, it was too much.

_"I am a fool for thinking someone could ever love me. No one does... No one. I don't even love myself..." _I clenched my fist and got up, and punched the wall. I was crying hard. I have never in my life had cried this much since my parents died.

"wh-why...?" I cried, "Why does everyone I love, leave me?..." I slumped to my knees, and cried until the tears couldn't come anymore.

I got up and layed down in my bed, then cried myself to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N Sorry this was a short chapter ^^" but i should be updating more often now. Thank you guys for sticking with this story, I really appreciate it. I think there are only two chapters to go until it is finished let's hope for a happy ending yes? ^-^ thanks so much **_


	6. Chapter 6

Gilbert

My head was pounding. It felt like it was about to explode. I have never felt this horrible since my mom's death. Pain filled my whole body.

"_I didn't mean for this to happen!"_ I thought as I buried my face in the soft comforting pillow. There was no one I could turn to. My father had already beaten me to a pulp, Ludwig I couldn't trust him I learned it was him who had told our father about us, and Ivan…

He probably hated me now. "_I have to make things right."_ But how? He would probably ignore my texts and calls. No matter how much I text or call him he would still probably hate me. I should have said something, but I couldn't. What should I do?

I picked up my phone, but didn't do anything. I just stared at it blankly, thinking if If I should text him. Gathering all my courage, I pressed 'compose text' and started pouring my feelings out.

_"You probably hate me now. But I never got a chance to explain. What my father said.. It was true, but please try to understand. I do really love you. I'm sorry, but if I you want to leave me I understand. If it's for the best, then I guess I should."_

My hands shook as I finished the message, I was too afraid to send it. I read it over and over. My finger hovered over the send button. I shut my eyes tight as I gathered all of my courage to finally send the message. I laid back on my bed and waited for a reply that might never come.

* * *

Ivan

"Ivan, please come out of your room!" I heard my sister Katyusha's voice from behind the door. She was knocking repeatedly on the hard wood. I covered my ears to block out the noise. It was deafening. I didn't want to be near anyone or see anyone. I just wanted to be alone, nothing new.

"Please... go away.." I tried saying calmly. The knocking stopped.

"O-okay" I heard her whimpering as her footsteps faded away. I sighed in relief. Maybe it wasn't smart to let myself think depressing thoughts all alone, but I couldn't help it.

These walls were never as entertaining as they were now. I stared at them for the longest time. We were only together for a short time, but it was the best time of my life. I never felt this alive, but now it all faded away.

I was angry, with Gilbert aswell as myself. How could I believe someone would love me? I was so stupid.

I blinked as I heard my phone vibrate, indicating I had a message. I slowly picked it up and read who it was from. My eyes-widened, _"Gilbert? But why?"_ I didn't want to read it. I was afraid it was something horrible.

I gripped my phone and raised it above my head to throw it at the wall, but my hand loosened just as I was about to send it flying. It dropped down on the bed. I shakily grabbed for it and opened the message.

I scanned over what it said, _"What should I do? Should I believe him? Well if it really was a joke he wouldn't want me back. Or maybe he's just being nice about it." _

I sighed, and decided to just ignore the message. I didn't want to be heartbroken even more than I already was.

* * *

Gilbert

I waited and waited for what seemed like hours. _"He's not going to answer back..."_ I kept telling myself that over and over. But I couldn't lose hope.

I sent more texts asking if he'd text back. I called him about , I don't know 4 times? I was getting desperate _"I have to keep trying! I can't give up just yet..."_

* * *

Ivan

I stared at the phone. 14 messages and 6 calls. I was at the breaking point I wanted to just call him. But how could I trust him? If I forgave him there was no guarantee that I wouldn't be hurt again.

_"I don't know anymore..." _

* * *

Gilbert

It was midnight. My father was asleep, as was my brother. I took that as the chance to sneak out. I couldn't take the front door, It would be too loud. I looked around the house. I walked around quietly and saw the back door.

I took my chances and opened it quietly. I closed it slowly as I stepped out. I cringed as it creaked a little. My adrenaline was pumping as I finished closing the door. I breathed a relief as it closed quietly.

It was dark and cold. I shivered and hugged myself to keep warm. I walked into the small backyard and climbed the fence to the street. I looked around to see if anyone saw me.

Nothing.

My eyes darted back and forth as I walked down the street. I started to pick up my pace as I reached closer to Ivan's house. I ran as fast as I could, I didn't look back.

The cold wind was biting at my face and my legs were starting to get sore.

"Hah...ha..." I slowed down a little, I was running out of breath. Luckily, it was just a few meters away now. I turned the corner onto his street, and walked down to where his house was. It was a wonder how I remembered where it was.

I thought about knocking on the door, but it was 3 in the morning. I didn't want to wake his sister up.

I walked around the house to find a window, or somewhere to enter through.

Suddenly, I saw a light. The light to a room was still on, but it was on the second story. "shit.." I cursed under my breath. How the hell was I going to get up _there_? I looked around for something to stand on. There had to be a ladder or something.

I was getiing impatient. I paced back and forth trying to think of what I should do. I was getting anxious. I was sweating and my heart was beating faster. I've done lots of crazy things in my short life, and this was one of them.

I was staring at the ground while I was walking fast with my hands behind my back. There was lots of rocks and dirt scattered across the ground. Suddenly an idea came to my mind. I bent down and picked up a rock about the size of my palm. _"This is so cliche."_ I extended my arm back and threw it at the window.

My aim was right and it hit the huge rock flew straight through the window with a piercing shattering sound. I winced, _"Smooth, Gilbert."_ I facepalmed.

Another stupid thing I had done...


	7. Chapter 7

Ivan

I shot straight up in my bed. I had just been laying down staring at the ceiling, when suddenly I heard my window shattering, and a rock was flying through it.I stared at the window in complete shock. How in the hell did that happen?I was not in the best of moods right now, and when I found the person that did this..

My legs landed firmly on the ground as I jumped out of bed. Glass was scattered everywhere, then my eyes landed on the rock, I picked it up and examined It. it was about the size of my own palm. I scowled and threw it back onto the ground.

There was many people who came to mind when I asked myself, _"Who the hell would do this?"_ I wasn't very liked in school. There was bound to be more than one person who sought out to make my life horrible, but that never really bothered me before. It bothered me now because today was the worst day of my life and I don't need any punks to get in my way and make me take it out on them.

My feet stomped heavily on the carpeted floor, I was pissed, to say the least. I had dropped the rock on my floor, not bothering with it. I reached the window, and peered over, careful not to cut my face. What I saw made me confused. I couldn't care less about my shattered window, because there I saw Gilbert, staring up at me with eyes that shone in the night. His hair looked silver in the moonlight. He looked beautiful, his pale face glowed. I wanted to just jump out the window and hug him to death,

but...He hurt me...

I fumbled for words, "G-gil...Why are you.. here?" I called out to him. He seemed to be surprised by this, by the way he flinched, "I-I..um.." He looked around, avoiding my gaze. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I cocked my head, waiting for an explanation. I bit my lip, I was nervous. Was he going to finally break it off? Since, technically we didn't break up. I heard a small sigh escape from Gil's lips.

He spoke, "I..I wanted to say sorry. What my father said was true, at first, but..I realize now...I- I love you." He looked down at his feet. I stared down at him for a few minutes. He didn't look up at me, but I could see a look of guilt on his face. Tears stung my eyes, threatening to come down. I couldn't fight my feelings anymore. People make mistakes alll the time. No matter what happens, I love him.

I walked out of my room and raced down the stairs to greet him outside. Gil didn't seem to notice me until I bear hugged him. He let out a gasp of surprise, "I-Ivan?" I heard him whisper my name, and in that moment I knew I love him forever and always. "Gilbert," I said, while pulling away from him and holding his jaw in my hands. His red eyes shown brightly with tears around the corners. It didn't suit him, so I wiped them away. "I forgive you." I smiled and kissed him lightly on those soft pink lips. "I love you." Even in the dark I could see the cute blush starting to form on his cheeks.

"Gil, It's late, do you want me to drive you home?" He shook his head quickly, "N-no. I don't want to go back!" He said in a panicked tone. I furrowed my brows. I wanted to ask him why, but decided to not do so. It would probably put the both of us in a very bad mood, and I don't want that. "Okay, but you need to get more sleep." I said, and leaving him with no time to argue,I picked him up bridal style to carry him to my room.

"W-what are you doing?" He stuttered as I carried him into my room. I only laughed and sat him down on the bed. He looked around my room. It was pretty simple and neat, except for the glass near the window... I sighed and decided to clean it up. Gilbert looked down and blushed, "Sorry about that...I didn't meant to throw it that hard.." I smiled and laughed, "It's not a problem, I can just get it fixed." I cleaned it up and felt a surge of coldness in the room thanks to the broken window. I'm used to the cold. Compared to Russia, this was a tropical island. However, Gil was shivering a bit, "Damn! It's cold!"

"Why don't you cover yourself up with the blankets?" I suggested. He blushed again and nodded. He pulled the covers over him and slightly shivered still. I smiled at the cute sight, but it hit me. Gil was in _my _room, in _my_ bed. I shook my head and tried getting _those_ thoughts out of my head. Was it wron to think that way? The sound of Gilbert's yawn broke into my thoughts. "Is it alright if I sleep here..?" Gilbert asked in a sleepy tone. I nodded.

I couldn't help but stare at him, he was cute. He looked so peacefull. I bit my lip and decided to sleep too, but where would I sleep...? Well I had no other choice, so I climbed in with Gil and hugged him. His eyes opned instantly. He flushed a bright pink, "I-Ivan what are you doing!?" He went stiff and tried to push me away, but I held my grasp. "i'm going to sleep~" I said. "B-but-" I poked his nose and laughed, "You owe me~ You broke my window so you should do this for me atleast." He blushed angrily and looked away, "fine.." I heard him mumbled. "Yay!" I cheered and hugged him tighter. "HEY! Don't crush me!" He pushed me again. I loosened my grip and hugged him lightly. "Better?" I asked. He nodded and turned away.

After a while, I heard his steady breathing. I knew he was asleep. I smiled and looked at his sleeping face; It was perfect. His mumbling was super cute. I laid there staring at his face until I soon drifted off into sleep aswell.

* * *

**_A/N I took soo long. I know im a slow updater D: On another note, I kind of want to write a lemon for next chapter. I decided I am not doen. I still have a few more ideas. If you would like the lemon, then just say so. :3 If you do not want the lemon I'll probably make it just one chapter and you can skip over it if you like. Thanks so much guys I appreciate it a lot. ugh i need to stop procastinating. orz... _**


End file.
